e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORFUL POP
| image = E-girls - Colorful Pop CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Colorful Pop DVD.jpg|CD+DVD | title = COLORFUL POP | original = | type = Studio Album | artist = E-girls | released = March 19, 2014 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2013-2014 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 55:47 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Gomennasai no Kissing You" "Kurukuru" "Diamond Only" | chronotype = Album | previous = Lesson 1 (2013) | current = COLORFUL POP (2014) | next = E.G. TIME (2015)}} COLORFUL POP is the second album released by E-girls. It was released on March 19, 2014 in two editions: limited CD+DVD and a regular CD Only edition. Limited editions comes with a 64-page photobook, a special card type 1 and packed in an EP jacket size. Regular editions comes with a different jacket covers (up to three types) and a special card type 2. The album is certified Gold for shipment of 100,000 copies. Editions * CD+DVD First Press (RZCD-59607/B, ¥4,104) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59609/B, ¥4,104) * CD Only (RZCD-59608, ¥3,078) Singles E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You CD Only cover.jpg|"Gomennasai no Kissing You"|link=Gomennasai no Kissing You E-girls - Kurukuru CD Only cover.jpg|"Kurukuru"|link=Kurukuru E-girls - Diamond Only CD Only cover.jpg|"Diamond Only"|link=Diamond Only Tracklist CD # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You (ごめんなさいのKissing You; I'm Sorry for Kissing You) # Diamond Only # A S A P # Fancy Baby # Sayonara (サヨナラ; Goodbye) # Mirai e (未来へ; To the Future) # CHEWING GUM # Kurukuru (クルクル; Round and Round) # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ (I Heard A Rumour ～ウワサWassap!～; I Heard A Rumour ~Rumors Wassap!~) # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train (恋のブギ・ウギ・トレイン; Boogie Woogie Train of Love) # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ (Winter Love ～愛の贈り物～; Winter Love ~Gift of Love~) # Yakusoku no Basho (約束の場所; The Promised Place) # Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK- DVD # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Music Video) # Kurukuru (Music Video) # Diamond Only (Music Video) # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Music Video) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Movie Shazai no Osama Ending Movie Special Edition Video) (Bonus Clip) (映画 「謝罪の王様」 エンディングムービー・スペシャルエディション) (CD+DVD First Press Edition only) Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Sugieda Mayu (last release) ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Mizuno Erina (not credited) ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka (last release) ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio * EGD ** Ikuta Risa ** Nakajima Momoka ** Watanabe Marina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 169,998 Total Sales in 2014: 163,836 (#26 album of the year) Trivia * "RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~" was used to promote the album. * It was the group's lowest selling album until the release of E.G. CRAZY. External Links * Album Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 DVDs Category:Gold Certification Category:Number 1 Albums